Needing You
by Elenaa Fisher
Summary: Tooth a besoin d'un peu de repos, et Jack la comprend. Il l'emmène donc faire une balade où la jeune fée va se confesser à lui. Jack x Tooth.


La neige tombait à flots sur le Pole Nord. Le ciel bleu étincelait et le vent soufflait une légère brise très agréable. Chacun des Gardiens faisait leur travail. Enfin, tous ... Sauf un. Jack Frost. Il regardait Jamie et les autres enfants se menacer de boules de neige. Pendant longtemps il avait rêvé de participer à l'une d'entre elle, pendant longtemps il avait rêvé que les autres enfants de la ville lui proposait de rejoindre leur bataille de boule de neige. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Il était devenu visible aux yeux des autres. Le petit Jamie lui faisait sans cesse penser à sa petite sœur, pour qui il s'était sacrifié il y a trois-cent ans. Trois-cent ans qu'il avait survécu, seul. Après avoir salué Jamie, il quitta la ville de Burgess pour rejoindre les autres Gardiens, qui, à cette heure-ci, étaient probablement au travail.

Tooth surveillait ses fées se mettre à l'œuvre, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que rendre les enfants heureux, en gardant précieusement leurs souvenirs. Baby Tooth, sa fée fétiche, s'approcha d'elle en lui faisant signe de tourner la tête.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Baby Tooth ? », demanda-t'elle, sans comprendre ce que la petite fée voulait lui faire comprendre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se soit placée au dos de sa maîtresse que Tooth comprit : Jack Frost se tenait là, à l'entrée du palace de la Fée des Dents. Il était accoudé au mur, regardant tout le dur labeur de son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Jack !, s'écria-t'elle.

— Je ne dérange pas ? », demanda ce dernier.

Tooth secoua sa tête en lui disant qu'il ne dérangeait absolument pas.

« Au contraire, j'avais besoin de repos, affirma t'elle.

— C'est vrai que tu bosses beaucoup. Une balade te ferait le plus grand bien.

— Certainement. Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

— Evidemment ! »

Tooth laissa son commandement à Baby Tooth, puis quitta son palace. Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la ville de Burgess, où Jamie et ses amis habitaient. Malheureusement, tous les enfants étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Il n'y avait plus de voitures, plus de piétons. Personne. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'heure. À vrai dire, il était plus préoccupé par Tooth que par le temps. Tooth avait perdu son sourire au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la ville enneigée. Il voulut lui demander pourquoi, mais celle-ci se dirigea vers une terrasse couverte, peu décorée, d'un manoir abandonné. Elle s'accouda à la barrière de protection, et regarda la ville, plongée dans la nuit. Elle apercevait dans les airs son ami Sandy, le Gardien des Rêves. Il tenait des fils de sable, qu'il reliait à chaque maison où dormait un enfant. Tooth esquiva un petit sourire, avant de plonger sa tête dans le vide. Jack, inquiet, s'approcha d'elle, s'accoudant de la même manière qu'elle, et observant ainsi le même décord qu'elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda-t'il.

— Je n'ai de cesse de penser ... Regarde le vide qui nous sépare du sol, Jack ...

— Oui, eh ben ?

— Nous pouvons voler, nous. Mais les enfants ne peuvent pas. Que feront-ils si jamais ils tombent ? »

Jack la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il baissa la tête, tentant de trouver une réponse à sa question.

« Ils essaieront de voler de leurs propres ailes. C'est à ça que servent les rêves, non ? À nous pousser à commettre l'impossible. Et si jamais cela n'est pas suffisant, nous sommes là » rétorqua-t'il, d'une voix douce.

Tooth plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Le seul fait de regarder ses yeux bleus lui donnait l'espoir d'avancer. Comprenant que Tooth était inquiète au sujet des enfants, Jack se rapprocha d'elle, collant son épaule à la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Tooth ?, demanda-t'il.

— J'étais ... juste en train de me demander si notre travail valait la peine d'être faite, affirma-t'elle, des regrets dans la voix.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est ! Si on ne peut pas les aider, alors qui le fera ?

— Leurs parents ... »

Tooth prit une profonde inspiration.

« Est-ce que ... je peux me confier à toi, Jack ?

— Bien sûr.

— Lorsque j'étais encore humaine, je rêvais d'avoir une famille ...

— Tu n'en avais pas ?

— Si, mais ils ne faisaient pas attention à moi. J'adorais ce que les garçons aimaient, je ... je n'avais pas de côté féminin. Et mes parents, à l'époque, désiraient avoir une fille. À la naissance de ma petite sœur, j'ai vu que mes parents lui accordaient une affection toute particulière. Ca m'a brisé le cœur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai quitté ma maison, et ... Une autre famille m'a adoptée ensuite. Quelqu'un qui voulait de moi. Seulement, ils sont morts à cause du froid. Ils étaient pauvres et n'avaient pas de maison. On vivait dehors, à l'extérieur, du mieux qu'on pouvait. Alors que j'allais mourir, j'ai regardé la Lune et je lui ai dit « Si jamais tu peux exhaucer les vœux, alors s'il te plaît, exhauces le mien. Sauve ma famille et prends-moi à la place » ... Après ça, c'est tout vide. Et ensuite ... Je me suis réveillée, telle que je suis.

— Tu es morte ... à cause de moi ?

— Non. Cette histoire à plus de sept ans ans, Jack. Tu n'étais même pas encore humain lorsque c'est arrivé. Tu sais, Jack ...

— Hmm ?

— Je t'ai vu devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Le jour de ta naissance, j'étais postée là. Exactement à cet endroit, avoua-t'elle en regardant la barrière sur laquelle sa main était posée. Et puis, j'ai souri. Je me suis dit que si jamais le froid n'avait pas été là, je ne serais jamais devenue celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Après tout, vivre pour faire sourire les enfants, c'est bien mieux que tenter de survivre dans la glace ! Peut-être qu'au fond ... Je joue le rôle que mes parents auraient dû endosser lorsqu'ils m'avaient auprès d'eux. Et peut-être que c'est ça qui parfois, m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant.

— Je comprends, Tooth, mais ... Pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

— C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu comprendre ça, Jack. Le jour où tu es arrivé, j'ai pleuré. Seulement en te regardant ... J'ai le courage de ... de ... »

Tooth prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Son visage se rougit, tandis que Jack, lui, la regardait d'un air surpris.

« Tu me rappelles sans cesse ce pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'a choisie, et c'est pourquoi je ... j'ai besoin de toi. Et pas n'importe où. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi.

— Tooth ... », murmura Jack, bouche bée

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Tooth aurait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Jamais il n'y avait pensé, d'ailleurs. À bien y réfléchir, tout les opposait : elle était douce, gentil, sublime et lui, il n'était qu'un jeune homme puéril, agaçant et n'a aucun point sur lequel se vanter, si ce n'est de gâcher les journées des enfants.

« N'aies pas de regrets sur qui tu es, Jack. Du moment que tu restes toi-même, c'est ce qui importe. Et puis ... »

Tooth marqua une pause avant d'exploser de rire.

« Sois sûr d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Même si tu changes ! »

Jack hésita un instant et la prit dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu contrôler le temps et l'arrêter. Mais il n'en avait pas les moyens, malheureusement. Tooth s'accrocha à lui, coinçant son visage entre le sien et son épaule.

« Merci, Tooth. Merci.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda-t'elle, surprise.

— Pour être à mes côtés.

— Ah ça ? Je le serais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras, Jack. »

Elle se détacha de lui, et s'éloigna de lui, lui tournant le dos. Elle ferma ses yeux, tout en continuant d'avancer.

« Mon père adoptif m'a dit : '_Ne demandes jamais l'éternité, elle viendra à toi un jour où l'autre, et le jour où tu l'obtiendras, utilise-la pour une bonne cause.' _»

Elle positionna ses mains vers le soleil, ces dernières croisées.

« Je l'ai obtenu, et je sais ce que je veux en faire, Père. Je l'utiliserais pour rester aux côtés de J- »

Tooth fut stoppée lorsqu'elle sentit des mains froides encercler sa taille, et la tête de son ami par-dessus ses épaules.

« Jack !, s'écria-t'elle.

— Excuses-moi », fit-il, en riant.

Il détacha ses mains, mais au même moment, Tooth posa la sienne sur celle de ton ami.

« Non, restes. Je ne vais pas dire que ça me réchauffe, commença-t'elle en riant avec lui, mais ça me fait du bien.

— Au début, je me disais que vivre l'éternité seul, ce serait vide. Mais maintenant que je t'ai, ça change tout. Je suis heureux de t'avoir, Tooth. Crois-moi. »

L'Homme de la Lune dirigea sa lumière vers le couple, qui regardait le Soleil. C'était la première fois que deux Gardiens tombaient amoureux.


End file.
